gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
All About That Bass
All About That Bass ist ein Song aus der siebten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Verwandlung und wird von Mercedes und Roderick mit Absolventen und New Directions gesungen. Die beiden performen den Song auf Rachels Abschiedsparty für ihr Elternhaus, nachdem Mercedes beim "Rad des musikalischen Schicksals" Roderick als ihren Duettpartner gedreht hat. Das Original stammt von Meghan Trainor aus ihrem Debütalbum "Title" aus dem Jahr 2014. Lyrics Mercedes (und Roderick) mit Absolventen und New Directions: Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, bass, bass, bass, bass Mercedes (mit Absolventen und New Directions): Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no (size two) But I can (shake it, shake it) like I'm supposed to do Cause I got that (boom-boom) that all them boys chase And (all the right junk in all the right places) Roderick (Absolventen und New Directions): I see the magazines (Ah-ah) Working that Photoshop (Ah-ah) We know that this ain't real Come on now, (mit Absolventen und New Directions: make it stop) If you got beauty, beauty (Ah ah) Just raise 'em up, cause Roderick mit Absolventen und New Directions: Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Mercedes mit Absolventen und New Directions (Mercedes): (Yeah, my) momma, she told me don't worry about your size Absolventen und New Directions: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes (und Roderick mit Absolventen und New Directions): She says (boys like a little more booty to hold at night) Absolventen und New Directions: That booty, booty Uh, that booty, booty Mercedes mit Absolventen und New Directions (Mercedes): (You know) I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll Absolventen und New Directions: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Beide mit Absolventen und New Directions (Roderick mit Absolventen und New Directions): So, if that's what's you're into then go ahead and move along Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass Mercedes (mit Absolventen und New Directions): I'm bringing (booty back) (Roderick: Yes, you are) Go ahead and tell them skinny (bitches that) No, I'm just playing, I know you (think you're fat) But I'm here to tell you Beide mit Absolventen und New Directions: Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Mercedes mit Absolventen und New Directions (Mercedes): (Yeah, my) momma she told me (Rockerick: Woo) Don't worry about your (und Roderick: size) Absolventen und New Directions: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes (und Roderick) mit Absolventen und New Directions: (Mercedes: She says) (Boys like a little more booty to hold) at night Roderick mit Absolventen und New Directions: Uh, that booty, booty Uh, that booty, booty Mercedes (und Roderick) mit Absolventen und New Directions: (Mercedes: You know) I won't be no stick-figure, (silicone Barbie doll) (Roderick: Oh-woah-oh-oh) Absolventen und New Directions: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes (und Roderick) mit Absolventen und New Directions: So, if that's what's you're into then (go ahead and move along) (Roderick: Yeah!) Because (you know) (I'm all about that bass), 'bout that bass, no treble (Roderick: Oh, woah) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (Roderick: You know, you know, you know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (Roderick: Ooh) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass Mercedes mit Roderick (Mercedes): (Roderick: Because you know) (You know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (Ooh) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Ooh, oh) (Roderick: Because you know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (Said) I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (Ooh) I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass (Roderick: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, ('bout that bass) Beide: La-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la Absolventen und New Directions: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes (Roderick): I know you like this bass (Ooh) Ooh (Don't you know I'm) Beide: All about that bass, 'bout that bass? Trivia *Das ist das erste und einzige Duett von einem Originalcharakter und einem Staffel Sechs-Neuling. *'Meghan Trainor' tweetete, dass ihr das Cover heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter lief. Quelle *Amber Riley sagte, dass das der erste Song ist, auf den sie beharrte, ihn zu singen. Quelle Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Roderick Meeks